


50 Shades of Insomnia

by jaded_jane



Series: The Kogan Series [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan can't sleep so he calls Kendall to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> All italicized lines are taken from E.L. James' _50 Shades of Grey_. I don't own her, the words, or the guys, for that matter. 
> 
> Fair warning: this has not been beta'd.

Logan rolls over for what seems like the millionth time.

The sheets are strangling him, he can’t find a comfortable position, and worst of all, the bed feels too big. When the ache in his chest starts to spread, Logan reaches out to the nightstand and grabs his phone. He dials a long-memorized number, sparing the clock a glance and hoping that the other will still be awake.

“Can’t sleep?”

A low chuckle with a hint of Texas twang spills out of Logan’s mouth. “Of course not,” Logan shakes his head as if to emphasize his words. “You’re there and I’m here. Even the good old standby whiskey failed me.”

“Are you in bed?”

“Are you? I’m so sleep-deprived, I can’t even remember where you are right now. Where are you Kendall?” Logan runs his free hand through his hair, wishing it was another’s. He can’t hear anything from the other end, other than Kendall’s breathing. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not sure where we are either,” Kendall admits, “I kind of leave that stuff up to Dustin. But I do know that we’re here for at least another day because I’m in a hotel instead of that cramped bus.”

The thought of Kendall and buses renews the fading pang. It feels like an eternity since he last shared a bus with the blond. “To answer your question, Kendall, I am in bed. You know what to do.”

“Okay. Give me a minute to find what we need and get comfortable, alright?”

Logan nods again but doesn’t bother to verbalize his assent because he knows that Kendall put down the phone in his quest to find the desired object. The throat clearing on the other end alerts Logan to the fact that Kendall is back. “I’m ready when you are, Kendall.”

“‘ _We’re going to rectify the situation right now.’ ‘What you mean? What situation?’ ‘Your situation. Ana, I’m going to make love to you, now’. Oh. The floor has fallen away. I’m a situation. I’m holding my breath. ‘That’s if you want to, I mean, I don’t want to push my luck.’ ‘I thought you didn’t make love. I thought you fucked hard.’ I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. He gives me a wicked grin, the effects of which travel all the way down there._ ”

Logan groans. “I don’t know why you read that awful book, Kendall. I could’ve sworn I hid the last one really well. Did you go out and buy another copy again?”

Instead of answering, Kendall continues on. “‘ _I can make an exception, or maybe combine the two, we’ll see. I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me. I want our arrangement work, but you really need to have some idea what you’re getting yourself into. We can start your training tonight- with the basics. This doesn’t mean I’ve come over all hearts and flowers, it’s a means to an end, but one that I want, and hopefully you do too._ ’”

As Kendall reads further, Logan lets his soothing voice wash over him. Placing the phone on the pillow beside him after hitting the speakerphone button, Logan shimmies out of his boxers and lies back on the bed naked as the day he was born.

“ _He leans forward, running his nose up the apex between my thighs. I feel him. There. ‘You smell so good,’ he murmurs and closes his eyes, the look of pure pleasure on his face, and I practically convulse. He reaches up and tugs the duvet off the bed, then pushes me gently so I fall onto the mattress. ‘You’re very beautiful, Anastasia Steele. I can’t wait to be inside you.’ Holy shit. His words. He’s so seductive. He takes my breath away. How do you make yourself come? I want to see._ ”

Logan feels his breath speed up, his heart race as his own hand works the erection standing proudly between his thighs. He’s so close and he’s not the only one who knows that.

“I want to see too, Logan. I wish I was there with you. Come for me.”

Logan snorts, wants to say something to remind Kendall he’s not like one of Pavlov’s dogs, except his body betrays him and does exactly what Kendall requests.

“‘ _Very nice,’ he whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more…._ ”

Exhaustion steals over Logan as soon as he stops ejaculating. He takes one of the sheets and wipes down his body and hand before throwing it aside, eyes struggling to stay open. He manages to fight the fatigue for roughly two minutes. “Kendall,” he says quietly. “I miss you.” Light snores follow the confession.

“‘ _You are mine,’ he whispers. ‘Only mine. Don’t forget it.’_ Logan? You fell asleep on me again, didn’t you?” Kendall sighs. “Next time I go first.”

Right before he ends the call, he tells Logan’s sleeping form, “I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for koganphrancis. Hope you enjoyed it, K!


End file.
